Cotton Candy
by Profe Fest
Summary: Langit berawan, permen kapas, dan bangku taman—saksi bisu tempat Sawada Tsunayoshi menunggu seseorang. "Sudah lama menunggu?"/"Selamat siang, Hibari-san." Warning! Sho-ai, Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s), Oneshot! Untuk request dari FranKeceh. 1827.


**Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**Cotton Candy © Profe Fest**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pairing : 1827**

**Warning : Sho-ai, yaoi, OOC, typo(s), **_**oneshot**_**!**

**Diperuntukkan untuk **_**request**_** dari seorang teman RP yang sering nge-**_**review**_** fic saya dengan nama kodok #dihajar# Salam, dari seorang Fujoshi #apa#**

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda bersurai coklat dan beriris _caramel_ —diketahui bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi, duduk tenang disebuah bangku taman sambil memakan permen kapasnya. Hari itu cuaca sedang cukup bersahabat–tidak mendung namun juga tidak panas–, kalau kau mau mencari kata yang tepat, katakanlah itu berawan. Pemuda itu sesekali menatap langit, memperhatikan awan yang bergerak perlahan kemudian kembali memakan permen kapasnya.

Jujur, permen kapas yang dimakannya dan awan yang bergerak di langit itu mengingatkan si pemuda pada seseorang. Seseorang yang juga tengah ditunggunya sedari tadi. Seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dengan iris _onyx_ sedikit kebiruan yang tajam dan _gakuran_ yang selalu dipakainya kemana pun. Tsuna tersenyum kecil disela-sela kegiatannya memakan makanan manis itu.

'_Hibari-san…'_ si pemuda membatin, ia menghentikan aktivitasnya memakan permen kapas itu. Pikirannya melayang mengingat pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu. Rambut hitamnya, bola matanya, wajah dinginnya, nada datarnya —astaga, apa dia sudah seperti ini karenanya? Apa semabuk ini ia dibuatnya?

Entahlah. Ia tak tahu.

Tsuna kembali memakan permennya. Kalau dilihat-lihat, permen kapas yang sedari tadi dimakannya itu juga sedikit mirip dengan awan kan? Dan awan memang mirip dengan pemuda bersurai hitam yang tadi diungkitnya, benar? Sayangnya, sifat pemuda yang juga menjabat sebagai Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan itu tak semanis permen kapas yang tengah dimakannya —ups, ia bisa digigit sampai mati nanti oleh sang _skylark_.

Tapi, berdasarkan fakta dan bukti-bukti yang ada, memang begitulah sifat pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut. Dingin, anti sosial, siapapun yang menghalangi akan segera disingkirkan olehnya —kau bisa tambahkan sendiri dalam hati. Dilihat dari sisi ini saja, sudah bisa disimpulkan bahwa pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu pastilah orang yang berbahaya. Orang yang seperti itu sebaiknya jangan didekati, kalau bisa jangan mempunyai hubungan apapun dengannya.

Masalahnya, Tsuna membutuhkan sosok Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan itu. Pemuda beriris _onyx_ sedikit kebiruan tersebut termasuk orang yang tak bisa diremehkan, hal itu juga membuat _home tutor_-nya sendiri tertarik dibuatnya. Tanpa basa-basi, sang _home tutor_ –yang masih berwujud bayi dengan sebuah dot kecil berwarna kuning yang tergantung pada lehernya– menawari sang _skylark_ untuk bergabung dalam Vongola Family, sebagai salah satu penjaganya, sebagai _Cloud Guardian_ calon dari _Vongola Decimo_ tersebut.

Sudah berapa bulan sejak kejadian itu berlangsung? Entah, pemuda berambut coklat itu tak ingat. Tapi, jika kau mengira hubungan mereka berdua hanyalah hubungan biasa, kau salah besar.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya sebuah suara. Tsuna menghentikan kegiatannya, diam-diam ia tersenyum kecil. Perlahan, pemuda bersurai coklat itu menolehkan kepalanya –tempat dimana suara tadi berasal. Seorang pemuda bersurai hitam, iris _onyx_ sedikit kebiruan, _gakuran_ yang tak pernah absen darinya —Hibari Kyoya, orang yang telah ditunggunya sejak tadi telah berada dihadapannya dengan wajah datar.

Sebuah senyum kecil disunggingkan pemuda beriris _caramel_ tadi. "Selamat siang, Hibari-_san_…" katanya.

"Hn." Hibari duduk disebelah pemuda itu tanpa meminta izin lebih dulu.

"Baru pulang sehabis patroli?" Tsuna menebak.

"Hn." jawab sang Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan itu singkat sembari menyenderkan tubuhnya pada bangku taman dan menutup matanya. Beberapa orang yang hendak melewati mereka langsung berbalik arah, mengambil jalan memutar—lebih baik jangan membuat perkara dengan seorang Hibari Kyoya.

"_Etto_… apa Hibari-_san_ mau?" Tsuna menyodorkan permen kapasnya, membuat pemuda bermarga Hibari itu membuka sebelah matanya dan akhirnya menatap pemuda berambut anti gravitasi tersebut.

"…Kau baru saja memakannya kan?" pemuda bersurai hitam itu memastikan.

"Eh? _U- un_…" pemuda berambut coklat itu mengangguk kecil. Tanpa diduga, sang _Cloud Guardian_ langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada pemuda bermarga Sawada tadi. Hanya ciuman biasa, namun sanggup membuat wajah Tsuna semerah udang rebus. Tak berapa lama, _skylark_ Namimori itu melepaskan ciumannya.

"Untuk apa memakannya jika rasa benda itu masih tersisa dimulutmu." entah sebuah pertanyaan apa pernyataan atas tindakan sang Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan tadi. Tsuna tak menjawab, masih syok dengan hal yang terjadi barusan. Hibari kembali duduk sembari bersandar pada bangku taman yang mereka duduki, terdiam dan menatap langit yang berawan.

"Oh ya," sang _skylark_ kembali membuka suara, membuat pemuda yang lebih muda darinya tersadar. "Tumben sekali kau minta bertemu disini." Hibari melanjutkan. Tsuna terdiam sejenak, namun tak lama ia tersenyum kecil.

"Hibari-_san_ juga, kan? Tumben tetap datang meskipun tahu disini akan banyak orang…" dalam kamus Hibari, pastilah kata orang tertuju pada kata herbivora.

"Katakan saja tujuanmu." pemuda beriris _onyx_ sedikit kebiruan itu menatap Tsuna datar.

Senyum Tsuna terlihat sedikit melebar. "Hari ini hari jadi kita yang kedua bulan sebagai kekasih lho, Hibari-_san_!" kata pemuda bermarga Sawada itu kemudian.

.

.

.

**End**

.

.

.

**A/N (Curhatan Author) :** Halo kodok, ini rikuesanmu… #digampar. Btw, ini bikinnya ngebut dari 3 hari yang lalu lhooo~ #yaterus. Maap ya kalo banyak _typo_ terus terlamapau OOC *gantung diri* *ternyata talinya putus* *nggak jadi bunuh diri(?)*. Berarti satu rikuesan lu lunas ya… Gua belum bikin yang buat Jess pula… *pake gambar 'aku _rapopo_'(?)*

Oh ya, mengenai fic ini, jadi ceritanya Hibari sama Tsuna udah jadian 2 bulan yang lalu. Gua bikinnya agak mirip kayak di RP. Jujur sih, sebenernya gua lupa tanggal berapa tuh dua orang jadian ._. #ditonfa. Jadi, anggap aja tanggal 1 ya… *muka nggak bersalah* #diledakin. Eh, nama kecil Hibari jadi Kyoya aja ya, gua bingung antara Kyoya atau Kyouya sih... #nak.

Udah dulu deh, nanti makin sableng lagi… jangan lupa _review_ lho~! Eh, sebenernya ini Rate-nya udah masuk T atau masih K+ ya? :| Oh ya, bagi para _readers_ yang lain juga saya persilahkan dengan senang hati untuk memenuhi kotak _review_ saya kok, saya tunggu _review_ kalian juga~! Sampai jumpa di fic saya yang lain~~~!

.

-Salam-

Profe Fest


End file.
